


【侍赤】做了就出不去的房间

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：所以没做(无慈悲Tips2：武士x赤魔/已婚前提/无种族指向
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】做了就出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：所以没做(无慈悲  
> Tips2：武士x赤魔/已婚前提/无种族指向

武士是被人晃醒的。  
梦里他还在酒馆里和近战好兄弟一起喝酒吹逼，左手勾着武僧的肩膀，右手和龙骑干杯，麦酒的泡沫随着杯沿相撞洒落出来，落在了坑坑洼洼的地板上。  
“我说老哥……嗝、你别总那么闷啊？”他推搡了武僧一把，毫无形象地打了个酒嗝，口齿不清地劝说道，“要讨不到老婆的，你得主动点……”  
他重重地放下酒杯，发出一声沉闷的碰撞，意有所指地瞥了一眼端着托盘站在吧台旁的猫魅族侍应生，目光从对方波涛汹涌的胸部流连到裹在长筒袜里的双腿。本来还想再说些什么、或者身体力行地给整天抱着木桩过日子的武僧示范一下如何撩妹，突然便被一阵剧烈的摇晃给残忍地拖出了梦境。  
天昏地暗的眩晕感褪去，梦中胸大腰细的猫娘消失得无影无踪，武士睁开眼，下一秒自家烙印对象的那张俊脸便出现在视野正中间。他吓得差点跳起来，幸亏赤魔眼疾手快地按住了他肩膀、两人才没有撞在一块，连说话都变得不利索了起来：“亲、亲爱的！你听我解释我只是和兄弟出去喝酒我没有出轨我连猫娘小姐姐的手都没有摸到——”  
“什么猫娘？”赤魔疑惑地打断他，“你和龙骑他们出去鬼混这件事上午已经和我报备过了。你酒还没醒吗？要不要我给你来一巴掌？”  
武士仿佛倒t后当头接了拉姆平a，顿时意识到了自己说漏嘴，他尴尬地笑了两声试图掩饰，拍拍羽织衣摆从地上站起来，一边小声地狡辩道：“哪有鬼混，真的只是喝酒而已……”  
他俩结婚有一年半了，日子过得还行，美中不足的是没攒够在住宅区买房的钱，好在两人都还年轻，未来肯定能有机会搬出去住，目前勉强在部队里租了房间凑合。  
当初烙印的时候谁都不看好这个决定，毕竟他们从一见钟情到开房上床只用了一天、而到决定结婚不过短短一个月，速度比吃了帝王鲑鱼排的龙骑还要快。男妈妈白魔心情复杂地捏着婚礼请柬，把赤魔拉到角落里谈心，脸上的表情活像是自家养的白菜被远东来的猪拱了那般痛心疾首。  
“终身大事你就不能再多考虑一下吗？”他语重心长地说道，“你俩才认识那么短的时间，咋知道他是不是会勾三搭四的渣男？”  
赤魔神态自若地摆摆手，语气轻松得仿佛在讨论晚餐吃菜肉卷还是莴苣色拉：“那我就打断他的腿。”  
而武士在拐角后边听得背上直冒冷汗。  
事实证明武士哪怕有出轨的心也没出轨的胆，大概是真的相信赤魔狠心把他腿废了关在家里养一辈子。二来赤魔长得确实好看，每次和一群依然单身的近战伙计出去喝酒，武士总有一种莫名其妙的成就感，虽然老婆没有又大又软的胸部也不穿丝袜，但腿挺长脸也比酒馆里的猫娘漂亮多了，隔三差五还能合法上床打炮，日子过得别提有多舒服。  
为了保住自己的腿，他每次为了私事出门都会提前解释清楚，这厢他喝得有些上头，晕晕乎乎地被忍者送出酒馆，嘴里还在吹逼自己当年在黄金港的风流往事，随后突然眼前一黑不省人事了过去——记忆戛然而止。  
本来还以为是走路撞树干，一摸脑门倒也没摸到鼓包，武士定了定神，打量起四周的环境：他和赤魔正站在一间空空荡荡的房间里，面积与一间个人公寓相近，墙壁刷得雪白、踢脚板和阴角线普普通通，从外观上判断不出来是哪一处住宅区的制式。公寓的面积理应不算很大，但这屋里没有任何家具，便显得过分宽阔了，四周甚至连一扇窗子都没有，正前方的木门因此而显得孤零零的。  
赤魔懒得和他争论喝酒算不算鬼混的问题，抱着胳膊站在一旁，冲那扇紧闭的门扉扬了扬下巴：“你记不记得自己是怎么被关进这里的？”  
就和往常最普通的工作日一样，赤魔完成了两个简单的战斗委托，在冒险者行会领了报酬，打算回家的路上顺道去趟集市。他的丈夫这会儿应该在和朋友喝酒，肯定又会喝得醉烂，连部队房间的门牌号都记不清楚。他还没有过分到连伴侣的私生活都要干涉，只想着买点青梅和香橙来煮醒酒汤，怎料还没走出去几步，就毫无征兆地失去了意识。  
“不记得。”武士诚实地摇头，瞧见门板上贴了张纸条，凑过去看的同时拧了下门把手——当然，这扇其貌不扬的木门纹丝不动——他来到艾欧泽亚还没几年，姑且认齐了二十六个字母和常用词汇，勉强能阅读简单的语句，“做……做爱就出不去的房间？”  
下边还有一行小字，写着他们需要在房间里待满三个星时。  
这纸条上的字体太过工整，像是印刷出来的一般，无法辨认是谁的字迹。武士一脸难以置信，仿佛团辅期间三居合都没有直爆，他说：“这是什么鬼东西？你进来有多久了？”  
“半星时左右。”赤魔侧过头思考了一下，他没喝酒、也没吃什么奇怪的东西，身为法师对魔法的抵抗能力还要稍强一些，假如和武士中了同样的催眠术，比对方先醒过来也情有可原，“我本来想先把你叫醒的，但是你睡得像死了一样，就只好先试了一下拆门。那破门也不知道什么材质的，居然挨了赤核爆都无事发生。”  
他自然不会承认一睁眼看见武士横躺在地上、怎么叫都没有反应的时候自己心里有多紧张，虽说武士除了刀快和脸帅之外毫无优点，可要不是真的喜欢，谁会乐意跟这个远东来的穷鬼烙印。他凑过去拍了拍武士的脸颊，扑面而来便是一股子酒味儿，高悬的心顿时落地，甚至还生出几分恼怒来：没点出息，整天就知道喝酒。  
看似无害的木门依然静悄悄地立在不远处，没有雕琢任何花纹的表面光洁如新，就连周遭白花花的墙壁都没有留下丝毫被强烈火属性以太所烧灼过的痕迹，怎么看都不像是赤魔在这里炸过核爆的样子。但眼下这状况太过匪夷所思，他俩姑且算是一根绳上的蚂蚱，赤魔没理由说谎，当务之急是该怎样从这里出去。  
武士后退一步，尝试着踹了一脚门板，他虽然不是能踢六合星导脚的武僧，在近身格斗方面的爆发力依然不容小觑。哪知这一脚踹下去发出的声响相当沉闷，仿佛门背后就是实心的墙壁，完全不能撼动半点。他思忖片刻，抽刀就想要去劈门锁，被赤魔从后面扯住了围巾。  
“省省吧，”赤魔蔚蓝的眼睛里满是无奈，“你的刀要是弄豁口了怎么办？换把武器可太费钱了。”  
他俩急着攒钱搬出去住并非没有原因，部队房间的隔音效果实在不怎么理想，虽说要了走道尽头的最后一间，偶尔还是会发生打炮到一半被敲墙提醒小声一些的尴尬场面。住在隔壁的是一位爱的吟游诗人，为了追求美妙的邂逅而总在旅行，夜不归宿是家常便饭，下午三点见他打着哈欠起床下楼来餐厅里找东西吃也经常发生。介于不知道诗人每天回不回屋睡——估计连诗人本人都说不清自己的行程安排，毕竟他太过热爱说走就走的旅行——年轻气盛的小两口该挑啥时候上床就成了很大的问题，隔壁白天还是晚上有人睡觉和没人在家的概率各占三分之一，做爱有可能会被旁听的感觉实在不怎么舒服。  
“行吧。”武士没再坚持，他收刀入鞘，又踱着步子在插翅难逃的房间里转了两圈，疑惑地问道：“你有没有闻到有股奇怪的甜味？”  
这泛着甜腻的香气充斥着有限的空间，并未浓到呛鼻的程度，却又无法寻找到气味的源头。赤魔一怔，其实在他刚醒来的时候便注意到了这股味道，但那会儿急着去晃醒不过来的武士、之后又对着房门释放了一套完整的魔法循环，他在房间里待得太久，以至于早已习惯了空气中的甜味，若非武士提起，还真想不起来这回事。  
尽管如此也没人说得上来这到底是什么劣质的空气清新剂，除了纸条上两行意味不明的话之外，他俩对该怎么出去毫无头绪，只好面面相觑地站在门边列数最近有可能招惹上的仇家。赤魔法的破坏力与黑魔法相比虽然略显逊色，但赤魔本人在冒险者的行列中算得上是中上游水准，在他密集的魔法轰击之下哪怕是阿拉米格王城由坚固岩石所砌成的外墙都难以毫发无伤，更别提是眼前看上去再普通不过的石膏墙和木板门了。他们只得将其理解为是这间屋子里覆盖着强力的魔法结界，让外力破坏都变得无效化，想要构筑这种结界显然需要相当高超的魔法能力，可谁会无聊到大费周章就为了把他俩关在一间屋里不许做爱？  
待在空无一物的房间里相当乏味，只恨今早出门的时候没带九宫幻卡，不然还能玩几把来打发时间。他们肩并肩地倚着墙壁，有一茬没一茬地闲聊了一会儿，越发感觉不对劲起来。  
赤魔蹙着眉解下自己装饰着红宝石的领巾揣进口袋，又扯散了原本一丝不苟扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫衣领，他白皙的脸颊上泛着一层不正常的薄红，难得骂了句脏话：“妈的，要是让我抓到这个把我们弄进来的阳痿变态，我把他老二都剁下来喂陆行鸟。”  
“亲爱的，呃我想陆行鸟应该不吃那种东西。”  
武士眨眨眼，他看上去情况同样不太妙，连呼吸都急促了不少。很快他也没兴趣再开玩笑了，赤魔就站在他身边，偏过头用一双比水晶还要清澈的蓝眼睛望着他。他真的是有一位相当漂亮的恋人，他想着，冲动地伸出手揽过赤魔的腰把人扣在怀里接吻，仿佛溺水之人渴求一口空气般贪婪又急切地向自己的伴侣索要更多。  
他们经常交换亲吻，临睡前、下班回家后、或者倒在一张床上做爱的时候，但太久都没有因情欲而这般激烈过。赤魔热情地回应着，攀着武士健壮结实的脊背与对方深吻，武士褐色的碎发从鬓角垂下，落在他泛红的脸侧，唇齿相接的黏腻水声充斥着不大却空旷的房间，连空气都像是随之升温了。  
寻常的接吻不该是会变成这样的，赤魔后退半步，他像是有些喘不过气来，吐息又重又急，蔚蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层水光。武士的手依然环在他抽紧了束带而显得细瘦极了的腰上，让这半步的距离再度缩短了一半，一个轻微的俯身就能重新吻上那双柔软的嘴唇。  
现在他们想明白纸条上那两句话的含义了，空气中那股甜腻的味道半多是某种助兴用的熏香，要他们这对已婚的伴侣被下了药还同处一屋三个星时不许做爱，实在是太过恶趣味了。  
也许是片刻之前释放魔法的剧烈运动加快了药效在血液中的扩散，赤魔受到的影响似乎更为严重一些，他攥着武士的羽织，指节因用力而泛白，刚分开没多久又将脑袋埋回了武士颈间，无处纾解的欲望盘踞在身体里，让他不受控制地变得更加焦躁难耐。  
一双手摸进了他罩衣下摆，武士笼手上金属的部件贴上皮肤，冰凉的触感短暂安抚了滚烫的情热，却又在离去后显得越发无法满足。他不由自主地回忆起平日里做爱时的情景，交往之前两人都没睡过同性，最开始做的几次总感觉哪里说不上来的不对劲，但舒服起来依然爽得要命。武士的体力比他好太多，每次做得狠了他都像是要在快感的浪潮里融化成水，他喜欢武士在床上汗水淋漓的精壮腰背，也喜欢武士高潮前紧搂住他、在他耳边粗沉喘息的性感模样。  
这怎么克制得住呢？赤魔闭了下眼，他想把武士推开，身体却违背思维拒不执行，只能凭着最后一丝理智低哑地挣扎道：“不行、不能做……”  
武士安抚般吻了吻他眼角，又侧过头去舔他红到似是要滴血的耳垂，含混地回应道：“不做，让我摸摸你。”  
脊背和腰后满是汗水，可没人愿意将衣物脱去更多，天知道这屋里有没有藏着什么可以传输画面的东西。空气又闷又热，赤魔扯着衣领，却又拉不下脸在这个陌生的房间里将衣扣全部解开，恍惚间听见一声轻响，是武士脱了手甲丢在地上。紧接着那双带着刀茧的手便探进了他的长裤里，温柔地用掌心裹住他早已兴奋起来的阴茎套弄抚摸，连下边的囊袋也被托住揉搓。他敏感得要命，喘息着搂住武士的脖子，恨不得将整个人都贴到对方身上，失神地用嘴唇覆上武士的喉结。  
不够，他颤抖着呜咽道，还不够。  
身后的入口湿粘软糯，在药效作用下即便没有涂抹润滑用的脂膏也泛上了水意，毫不费力便吃进去了两根手指，过分热情的内壁被撑开又紧密地包裹上来，吮吸着指腹上每一处粗糙的纹路。他俩烙印那么久了，上床做爱跟吃饭一样普通，彼此躯体的敏感带摸得一清二楚，武士知道自己该怎么用手指把他可爱的恋人插到高潮，他擅长这个，屈起指节按压磨蹭穴道里最碰不得的地方，赤魔伏在他怀里发出带着泣音的喘息，仰起头舔吻他的唇角，在前后快感的逼迫下射在武士手心里。  
“宝贝，”武士坏笑着抽回手，将粘稠的白液展示在赤魔眼前，“现在是不是该换你帮我了？”  
赤魔抿着嘴唇别开视线，摸出块手帕塞进武士手里，脸颊依旧很红，不知是情热未退还是不好意思，湿润的蓝眼睛里目光闪烁。他没说话，但也不像是想要拒绝的模样，手指勾过额前垂下的发丝别到耳后，单膝跪地地在武士跟前俯低了身子。  
平时武士可舍不得让他做这个，喉咙里顶进粗长异物的感觉堪称糟糕。他那裹在黑手套里的修长手指解开武士的腰带，顺着东洋服饰的衣缝探进去摸上那根硬邦邦的阴茎，用舌尖顺着虬绕的经络向上舔湿，柔软的嘴唇包裹住性器前端，一点点含入口中。赤魔不擅长这个，他也没给武士口过几次，可他俩都在这间屋子里待了那么长时间，虽然武士没说什么，但肯定同样感觉难受。尺寸过大的茎身撑得他牙关酸胀，他泡在房间里甜腻的空气里，连脑子也变得昏昏沉沉，这根东西应该拿来操他的屁股、而不是他的嘴，可为了能出去又没办法真的做爱，只好自暴自弃地将性器含得更深。  
圆硕的茎头顶进咽喉里最软嫩角落的动作几乎是瞬间便带出了强烈的生理反胃，赤魔有些受不住，他听见武士强压下越发急促的喘息，温柔又关切地问他还好吗。  
不太好，他在心里嘀咕，略微往后退了一点，改为浅浅地含住阴茎前端舔吮。从武士的角度只能看见他密长的眼睫和挺拔的鼻梁，以此幻想阴影下那双漂亮的蓝眼睛会流露出何种湿润却专注的目光，他的唇瓣在先前的接吻中被亲得艳红，此刻正覆盖着伞头与柱身交接处敏感的冠状沟，湿软的舌尖扫过顶端小小的圆孔，卷走了从中溢出来的透明腺液，随着喉结的滚动咽入腹中。  
没有脱去手套的缘故，光滑的皮革触碰到腿间脆弱部位的感觉相当古怪，猜不出来是故意的还是单纯忘了脱。武士无奈地抚摸着伴侣那头棕色的短发，将指尖插进柔顺的发丝之间，实话说，赤魔的口活做得不怎么样，但爱人跪在自己腿间吞吐性器的视觉效果非常好，单凭着心理上的满足武士便觉得自己可以冲。他拍了拍赤魔的脸颊，想抽出来射在外边，哪知赤魔没理解他的意思，试探着又做了一次深喉，猝不及防被精液呛得直咳。  
武士把人拉起来，递还过去手帕想让赤魔把精液吐出来，却发觉对方已经咽下去了。他正哭笑不得地想说些什么，被赤魔蹙着眉打断。  
“闭嘴。”赤魔跪得久了，刚站起来有些摇晃，他栽进恋人怀里，将脸埋进武士的围巾里，闷闷不乐地抱怨道：“我现在好想做。”  
……  
想归想，做也是真不敢做，只能依赖接吻勉强打发时间。  
也不知过去了多久，正当他俩激烈争论插腿缝算不算做爱的时候，门边传来“咔哒”一声轻响，再尝试去拧门把手时，居然能够顺利打开了。  
门外是再熟悉不过的部队房走廊，标着房号的个人房间在两侧依次排开，左手边便是他们所住的那间。赤魔后一个踏进走廊，回过头一看，却发觉出来时所穿过的那扇门消失得无影无踪，身后直接是结实极了的走道墙壁。  
武士骂了句方言，他摸出钥匙开了门，一把将还愣在原地思考这是什么魔法的赤魔拉进去往卧室推——去他妈的不能做爱的房间，还是自家屋里好。

  
End.


End file.
